<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A phoenix spreads his wings by Unsanctioned_nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277252">A phoenix spreads his wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsanctioned_nightmare/pseuds/Unsanctioned_nightmare'>Unsanctioned_nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Heir of Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsanctioned_nightmare/pseuds/Unsanctioned_nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused Harry Potter finds out a secret that will shake the wizarding world when he comes into his Phoenix creature inheritance. all is not what it seems</p><p> </p><p>READ THE TAGS:<br/>If you get triggered by physical mental and sexual abuse please do not read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rainy Day Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for fun and it is not beta read if you find any grammatical or spelling errors please tell me in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know why I still cry. It doesn't do anything. It just wastes energy if anything. But here I am again curled up on my floor naked crying and covered in blood. It crosses my mind that tomorrow is my birthday. Not that it matters. Ever since Dumbledore informed the dursleys that Sirius was… gone, they've been so much worse then they ever were before. "Punishment" from Vernon, impossibly long lists of chores from petunia, and as much Harry hunting as Dudley could manage. At this rate I don't think I'll make it to 6th year. I pull myself up and put on an old shirt before crawling into bed.I fell asleep sometime later. </p><p>Everything hurts. Merlin it feels like every bone in my body is broken. My organs are being shredded. My soul pulled from my body and thrown back in. It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts!</p><p>But no sooner than it started it was over. It felt like something inside me had finally been released and it felt amazing. I felt strong and healthy. I didn't feel starving or the sting of the whip marks from earlier. As I set up I realized how clear everything was. I could see everything even though it was dark and I didn't have my glasses.</p><p>But something felt weird, not bad just really off. Feathers brushed my back. I turned around surprised since I had let Hedwig with the twins- </p><p>I had wings. Giant fucking wings. Moving them was like moving any other part of my body; it just happened. I brought them in front of my body and ran my hand across it. The feathers were velvety soft and as black as my hair at first glance but hidden in the feathers were bits of silver. I stood and immediately almost fell over due to the wings after regaining my footing I went to the window and found it looked to be about midnight. I have to leave this hell.</p><p> I pull my wings against my back and try to will them away. It works almost instantly, and for a second it feels like it was all a dream but as soon as I will them back they're there. I walk to the door and before I even touch it the door shoots open. At this point with the weirdness of tonight I'm not all that surprised. I sneak down to the cupboard under the stairs and like the one before it opens without me touching it. </p><p>I pull my wand and something to where out of my suitcase quickly changing and shrinking everything I need down and slipping into my pocket. As I leave I focus on keeping the door closed and unlike before I open it normally. I walk away from the dursleys hell and make a pact to myself never to go back. As soon as I get to the park I call the night bus. A few minutes later we're on the way to the leaky caldron.</p><p>An hour later and some fitful sleep we get to the leaky caldron. I walk through the almost empty pub and thankfully I'm not noticed and I make my way to Gringotts. </p><p>Thankfully Gringotts was open despite it being about 3 in the morning. I walk into the practically empty lobby, and walk up to the first goblin.</p><p>"Hello I'm looking to draw funds from my vault, but I don't have my key. Is there any way I can get a blood test or something of the like?"</p><p>"Yes you can take a inheritance test, what is your name"</p><p>"Harry Potter"</p><p>"Gonduk is the keeper of the Potter vaults so he will take care of the test" the goblin explained as who I guess is Gonduk came up. He lead me through a very complicated system of halls and into an office. He pulls out a dagger with what looks like ruins on the blade.</p><p>"Please prick your finger on the blade over the parchment," he says placing the paper in front of me. I do as instructed and as soon as my blood hits the paper it starts to swirl into words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finds out the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Harison James Potter<br/>
Mother: Lilly nee Evans (deceased)<br/>
Father: James Potter (deceased)<br/>
God parents: Sirius Black (deceased)<br/>
Remus Lupin<br/>
Severus Snape</p><p>Living relatives:<br/>
Dursleys family [not available for guardianship]<br/>
Tom Marvalo Riddle [not available for guardianship]</p><p> </p><p>Lordships:<br/>
Potter<br/>
Black<br/>
Perivale<br/>
Slytherin<br/>
Ravenclaw</p><p>Heirships:<br/>
Riddle<br/>
Lupin</p><p>Blood inheritance:<br/>
Submissive dark Phoenix</p><p>Inheritance magic:<br/>
Fire control- Phoenix inheritance<br/>
Parseltongue and parsel-magic- Slytherin<br/>
Enhanced memory- ravenclaw<br/>
Animagus magic - Potter<br/>
Shadow magic- dark inheritance<br/>
Enhanced wandless magic- ravenclaw<br/>
Enhanced wordless magic- Slytherin<br/>
Self healing- Phoenix inheritance<br/>
Enhanced sight- Phoenix inheritance</p><p>Magical blocks:<br/>
Parseltonge 25% blocked<br/>
Parsel-magic 90% blocked 50% unblocked by inheritance<br/>
Memory- blocked 25%unblocked 75% by inheritance<br/>
Intelligence- blocked 50%unblocked 50% by inheritance<br/>
Animagus- blocked 100%unblocked 25% by inheritance<br/>
Magic core- blocked 75% unblocked 50% by inheritance<br/>
Sight- blocked 98% unblocked 100% by inheritance</p><p>Long term spells and potions:<br/>
Positive bias spell keyed to Albus Dumbledore<br/>
Positive bias spell keyed to Weasly family<br/>
Positive bias spell keyed to Hermione Granger<br/>
Positive bias spell keyed to Gryffindor house<br/>
Negitive bias spell keyed to Slytherin house<br/>
Negitive bias spell keyed to Malfoy family<br/>
Compliance potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore<br/>
Compliance potion keyed to Molly Weasley<br/>
Love potion keyed to Ginny Weasley</p><p>All spells placed by Albus Dumbledore<br/>
Compliance potions administered by Albus Dumbledore<br/>
Love potion administered by Molly Weasley</p><p>Properties:<br/>
Potter manner [destroyed]<br/>
Black manner<br/>
Perivale manner<br/>
Slytherin manner<br/>
Ravenclaw manner<br/>
Ravenclaw library<br/>
½ ownership of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry</p><p>Vaults:<br/>
Potter vaults<br/>
Black vaults<br/>
Perivle vaults<br/>
Slytherin vaults<br/>
Ravenclaw vaults<br/>
Lupin heir vaults</p><p>---</p><p>"What the hell?! I'm.. how?.." </p><p>"From all that's here your going to have to be more specific"</p><p>"Umm I guess I'll start from the top. How am I related to Tom Riddle?"</p><p>"I'm not sure but I can pull down records and find out, we can have that information owled to you within a few days"</p><p>"That'll work, can you do the same with the perevle, Slytherin, and ravenclaw?"</p><p>"Yes we can do that," Gonduk says as he wrote something down.</p><p>"What is a Lord ship, heirship and inheritance?"</p><p>"A Lordship is what makes someone a Lord and a Lord of a house is the top of the house usually the oldest, but the Lord has complete control of vaults as well as other things that you can find information on in Lordship explain the book. Heirship is what makes someone an heir which means when the current Lord dies is incapable of holding the position, or gives up their title as Lord it will pass to the heir as long as the heir is of age. Ok, Lastly inheritance is a magical process that happens when someone with creature blood comes of age, it is becoming rarer and rarer but most purebloods are still very promontly creature blooded. Depending on the creature a power and gifts will be bestowed upon the person along with a mate that they will know is theirs as soon as they kiss. You Mr Potter are very interesting seeing as Phoenix blood is very rare and the last Phoenix blood was seen over 200 years ago. They are this rare because of how powerful they are. I'm sure you can learn more about all of these through the ravenclaw library."</p><p>"Ok that's good to know but what are these blocks and spells there for safety right?" Deep down I already know the answer.</p><p>"No, any type of magic block without consent is illegal for how dangerous it is, magical blocks bind a person's magic and make the person much more susceptible to danger. We can perform a cleaning and remove all long term potions, spells, and blocks."</p><p>"That's… a good idea how soon can that happen" everything seems so surreal… this changes much…</p><p>"We can perform the cleans as soon as you claim your Lordships." Gonduk pulls out several boxes with the family crests on the top.</p><p>"How do I claim them?"</p><p>"Open the box slip on the ring and the family magic will accept you."</p><p>I do as instructed with the Potter ring. I slip it on and a warmth passes over me. I continue on and as each ring accepts me they mold together into one ring with a crest that is a mix of all five houses.</p><p>"Please follow me to the cleansing chamber"</p><p>I nod and we head back through the maze of halls. When we arrive I see that the cleansing chamber is a giant room with a shit ton of ruins. The ritual itself didn't take all that long and didn't seem like much but by the end I felt much better and could finally get my head wrapped around my friends and Dumbledore being not who they say they are. After a quick trip back to Gonduk's office I left Gringotts with a bag connected to my vaults, a list of properties and where they are, and a lot more knowledge.</p><p>I took the night bus to the closest one seeing as it's now 5 in the morning and I have a lot to process.this residents happened to be the Slytherin manner that had been kept up by charms and house elves but apparently no one had lived in it in ages.  </p><p>I walked in and it just felt right, for some reason. And without thinking about it I walked up into the master bedroom. A few minutes later I was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I promise it will get more interesting I just need to get the start Finnish</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Slytherin manner is huge. I spent most of the day in the library and meeting the house elves, the head and my personal elf I found out was named lilly. The library had what seemed like everything about everything. I found a few books on Lordships and inheritances as well as one specifically on different types of creatures and what their blood does to the inheritance.</p><p>I flipped through the pages of the book "Phoenix, phoenix, phoenix… found it!" </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dark Phoenix inheritance</p><p>Any type of Phoenix inheritance is widely considered one of the strongest inheritances a human can have, but is also the most painful and considered to be far worse than any other pain.</p><p>Physical attributes: opon inheritance the person will grow wings with a span of approximately 3x their height. Along with this they will grow lean muscles for protection and to hold themselves up with the heavy wings. These feathered wings are colored in submissives mostly the color of the hair and bits of the feathers will be the color of the mate's hair. Their body wings and hair will be completely fireproof.</p><p>Magical inheritance: shadow magic, fire control-, and self healing come in during inheritance. Though the healing is immediate and will happen uncontrollably. The shadow magic and fire control must be learned [instructions on how to start learning on page 473] the learning will come natural and will mostly consist of learning how to use it not how to do it. </p><p>Magical core: the person will be born with a very strong core as well as enhanced sight that is found in most flying type inheritance</p><p>Mate: the mate will be any creature inheritance but they must have an inheritance and have a strong core. They will be within 2 years of the person's age, and like most inheritances they will find them when they first kiss each other. Once they find each other the mate will also adapt a fire proof body. Before they kiss they will, without knowing it, do practically anything to be together.</p><p>Other: a few other miscellaneous things such as, a preference for rawer meat and seeds as is common with most bird-like inheritance. They will also have a strong pull towards fire and want to be near it if not in it. They will also prefer shadows and hate electrical lighting. Another peculiar fact I found is that something in their skin makes it so whatever they're touching makes the item fireproof. His is most prevalent in their ability to fly through fire with clothes on and have the clothes not be burnt.</p><p>---</p><p>"I can control fire and do whatever shadow magic is?" I mumble to myself as I flip to page 473.</p><p>---</p><p>Fire control</p><p>This is an elemental power but unlike the other elements The person possessing this will be able to not only control fire but they will be able to make it out of nothing.</p><p>Learning how is easy but it is very common for them to over do it so it is important to have them in a dueling chamber or something of a similar fashion.</p><p>Once they are in a secure location light a candle and set it down, and get out of range because it most likely will get huge. Once they have control of the fire let them play with it and get the hang of it depending on the person they wouldn't need the candle for much longer. They will be able to create flames out of nothing.</p><p>---</p><p>As much as I want to look at shadow magic my want to try fire control is much higher. "Lilly!"</p><p>"Yes master Potter" I had given up trying to get her to call me Harry a while ago, she was very stubborn.</p><p>"Does the manor have a dueling chamber?"</p><p>"Of course, the manor has 5 dueling chambers, should I be taking master Potter to the biggest?"</p><p>"Yes that would be great and could you bring a candle?"</p><p>"Of course right this way master" she gestures and shows me through a few hallways and into a room that I had been in early but I didn't know what it was seeing as it was a giant room completely made out of stone with nothing in it despite all the other rooms being fully furnished.</p><p>"Here is your candle master," she says before she pops away. </p><p>I close the stone doors and double check nothing could be burned. Then set the match down and lit it. For a second nothing changed but then he felt something in his chest like a fire calling out to him. A second later the flame grew taller than me. I acted purely off instinct and soon I was literally playing with the fire. Letting my wings out I soared through the sky. The fire was like another limb. I thought and it acted, it was beautiful.</p><p>I lost track of time flying through the chamber and playing with the fire. At some point I realized I was getting tired not physically flying and controlling the fire didn't seem to take any work. But I checked the time and sure enough it was almost midnight. I wanted to do a few more tests so I extinguished the fire and called for lilly.</p><p>"Can you come and get me in 20 minutes I can't lose track of time again"</p><p>"Ok master Potter" she said and popped away.</p><p>The feeling from when I was playing with fire was still there but it was much dimmer similar to how my wings feel when they're not out. I pull at that sensation and a flame appears in my hand. I moved the fire to my shirt, that I just realized was the same one I've been wearing since yesterday. I make a note to myself to go diagonally tomorrow to get everything I need to live in the manner till school starts, which reminds me I need- nope, focas I will deal with that later.</p><p>It turns out the information in the book was very accurate from what I could test. And fire is very easy to control after the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry starts anew with Draco.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After eating breakfast prepared by the elves. I threw on a jacket from one of the closest that was a little too big, and flooed to Diagon Alley. </p><p>After 30 minutes in Madam Malkims I had my orders placed and enough clothes to last me at least a year. I head down to pick up potion supplies and some more books because ever since I had the mental block cleared I wanted to know everything so I was never in the dark again. </p><p>As soon as I walked in I saw Draco Malfoy and Serverus Snape. Fuck. I can do this. I need to make allies before I start changing things. I tap Malfoy on the shoulder. I am so glad we're the only ones in this shop</p><p>"Heir Malfoy, I would like to formally apologize for my actions towards you in the past; they were misguided and biased. I would like to start over" I place my hand in front of him to shake.</p><p>His eyes bulged forward for a second in surprise before schooling his look. He looked around "I believe if you mean what you say this is not the proper place to do so. Would you mind acompening me to Malfoy Manor?"</p><p>I smile I can read him more easily than he thinks, "of course, lead the way"</p><p>Snape seemingly unbothered by this event speaks up "I believe this is a talk between you and Mr Potter so I believe I will take my leave." He says and floos away.</p><p>Draco floos the Malfoy Manor and I follow.</p><p>As soon as I step through the floo Draco has his wand pointed at me. "What is you game potter"</p><p>"Not a game I need an ally right now being friends or even allies will be beneficial to both of us."</p><p>"Don't you have the weasle and the mudblood?" Draco spat.</p><p>"Turns out they're not who they say they are."</p><p>"Why should I trust you?"</p><p>"I'll make a magic oath right now to prove that I actually want to start over and be friends for no reason that will cause you or your family harm"</p><p>"Bolluks!" </p><p>I look him in his eyes, I really hope I don't regret this, "I Harrison James Potter swear on my magic that I want to start over and be friends with Draco Malfoy for no reason that will purposely cause harm to him or his family."</p><p>The magic swirls around me and sets in place while Draco looks at me like I'm crazy. Though given what I just did I might be.</p><p>"Your bloody mad" he mumbles</p><p>"Maybe, but do you agree to start over?" I offer my hand.</p><p>"Yes" he shakes my hand.</p><p>"Now you wanna tell me why you wanted to start over, as far as I've known you you've hated me?"</p><p>"A lot has happened in the past couple days. I got my inheritance, and I've found out alot. Trust me we will have plenty of time to talk at Hogwarts but I have a lot of stuff to do before then so I'll see you there." </p><p>I turned to the floo before turning my head back to him "oh and officially you should calle Lord Potter-black-pervil-ravenclaw-slythrin" I stepped through floo before he could respond. </p><p>---</p><p>After a few more hours of shopping later and I had everything I needed to live in Slytherin Manner including a new wand that worked way better with my new magic. Once I got home and put everything away I went back to the book on creatures to learn shadow magic.</p><p>---</p><p>Shadow magic</p><p>It is a form of dark magic that allows the user to control and with enough practice travel through shadows.</p><p>The difficulty of shadow magic will range depending on the type of inheritance you have. The more powerful the easier time you will have. Shadow magic isn't dangerous to the user or nonliving items but it can be harmful to living creatures if not controlled properly.</p><p>To start, have the person stand or kneel in front of a shadow and try to grab the darkness. Once they can hold shadows with little to no difficulty have them practice moving them by hand. Have light sources nearby so that they learn to do it wherever. After this stage have them move the shadows by will alone.</p><p>Only start shadow travel once the person has mastered shadow control. Have them cover themselves in shadow and then have them try to bring themselves to another shadow with the shadows. It may be difficult at first but once you get the feel for it will be much easier.</p><p>---</p><p>"Lilly?"</p><p>"Yes master Potter"</p><p>"Can you make sure no one comes in this room until I tell you that it's safe again. I'm practicing dangerous magic and I don't want to hurt someone."</p><p>"Of course you'd be calling Lilly back when it's safe?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>After that she popped away and I started practicing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tea gets spilledddd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two months in the manor passed quickly. I did a lot of reading and practicing in that time and I've learned so much. I can do simple spells wandless and wordlessly and second and third year spells I can do wordlessly. I've learned a lot about politics and history. I even found an original copy of the rules and regulations for Hogwarts, and I have a full proof plan to move to Slytherin. I also grew out my hair which grows surprisingly fast that combined with the muscles and proper wardrobe, I don't look anything like I used to.</p><p>I walked down the aisle looking for Draco. I'm near the back of the train when I finally find the compartment he's in. He's also sitting with 3 other Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. I open the door.</p><p>"Greetings, mind if I join you." </p><p>Before any of the others could talk Draco cut in, "of course sit down"</p><p>I shut the door, and introduced myself. "Greetings I'm Lord Potter-Black-Pervil-Ravenclaw-Slythrin, but you can call me Harry."</p><p>After a moment of shock Blaise spoke up, "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Because I figured out how to resort into Slytherin so I figured why not meet my housemates pryer."</p><p>---</p><p>I spent most of the train ride explaining everything but making sure it is left as vague as possible for safety and protection.</p><p>As the other Slytherins and I got into the carts pulled by what I think are theasterals, I prepared what I needed to do to make this work.</p><p>Finally we pulled up to Hogwarts and I felt her open her arms to me. This was going to work. I fell to the back of the line and let the others go in front.</p><p>I walked in and stood in the middle of the great hall.</p><p>"I Harrison James Potter demand a re-sort due to improper handling of transportation and interaction prior to sorting."</p><p>A hush fell over the hall and Dumbledore stood up About to say something when the sorting hat interrupted.</p><p>"Hogwarts has found your claim true. I call Harrison James Potter to come here and be resorted."</p><p>I walked up to where the sorting hat was. Professor McGonagall walked up and nodded as she put the hat on my head.</p><p>'hello again'</p><p>'hello to you too I've finally found the truth and I would like to go to Slytherin where I will flourish'</p><p>'That is good I would like to see that old man crumble.'</p><p>"SLYTHERIN"</p><p>Shouts rung out through the hall as I go and sit with the Slytherins.</p><p>"Silence everyone," Dumbledore starts, "if Hogwarts wants Mr Potter somewhere else he shall go there." I can tell he says it through grit teeth.</p><p>The feast goes by fairly quickly. I can feel the eyes on me from all around the room. I keep my back turned and try to get the intruders attention.</p><p>We head down to the common rooms. Everyone gathers around the main fire place and the prefects start talking.</p><p>"As some of you know Slytherins are not well liked by the other houses, this means that outside of this comonroom we are a united front. If you have an argument or disagreement you keep it in the common room. As always if you are under 3rd year you must be with someone else when traveling through the halls. The health checks will be a different time for each year, the times will be posted on the board by the door along with the new password every week. If you have any questions ask a perfect or our head of house. and most important, Don't get caught." She finished as Snape walked in cape billowing behind him in a way that I'm almost certain is magic.</p><p>"Hello, I am professor Severus Snape, your head of house. Mrs. Blunet has covered most everything but I would like to remind you that if you are to need help, come to my office. It is open all day long." He turned dramatically and walked back into the hall probably to his private corders.</p><p>Afew of the older students walked up to me while everyone disbersed, "how did you 'resort' that's never happened before?"</p><p>"Actually it's happened 6 times in Hogwarts history I would recommend the book, the past of Hogwarts, guide of loopholes, you should be able to find it in the restricted section"</p><p>"You're new to Slytherin so when we say what's said in here stays in here, we mean it" one of them said and they all nod before going up the stair cases to what I assume are the dorms.</p><p>"I think we have a lot to discuse I vote we go talk up stairs in the dorm?" Blaise recemends.</p><p>"You better fill me in tomorrow" pansy remarks before going up to catch up with some other Slytherins.</p><p>"Ya we will." Draco says as she walks away</p><p>We get to the room and it is much different than the one in the gryffindor tower. It's much bigger and every bed is a queen with a bedside table, wardrobe, and desk. As well as a few couches suronding the fire place.</p><p>"Before we talk we should ward the room and charm it so anything talked about can only be told to those with permission to know" I commented as the four of us setle around the fire that I am so tempted to play with.</p><p>"Good idea from what had happened so far I expect we'll take over the world from this room" Draco jokes. I role my eyes at him as I pull a warding book out of my bag. I. Quickly ward the room as the boys start talking and soon enough I join them.</p><p>"I answered a lot of questions on the train, I think it's my turn. Have any of you gotten a creature inheritance?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>